Love, Life, Singing, and Dancing
by ClaireBear 16
Summary: Yuuri overhears Victor singing in the shower, but doesn't know the song. After finding it and listening to the whole song he is caught singing it by Victor, who does not hesitate to join in.


Yuuri overhears Victor singing in the shower, but doesn't know the song. After finding it and listening to the whole song he is caught singing it by Victor, who does not hesitate to join in.

A/N: This is all fluff. Btw, instead of using the original History Maker by Dean Fujioka, I used the cover done by Caleb Hyles. This is the only version I listen to tbh, because I listen to music on spotify and as far as I know, the original is not on there. But anyways, the lyrics are a little different, specifically the end and I just wanted to add those in. I might add another chapter or two, maybe one on dancing. It just depends on whether or not I can transfer them from the ideas I have for them into words fluently. It will also depend on whether or not I have time. I'm currently on spring break, so that's how I had time to write this up. But anyways, onto the story!

I do not own the characters or the songs. Hope you enjoy this, review please!

* * *

Yuuri was drawn awake by a muffled humming coming from the bathroom. With his sleep-addled brain he got up from where he had been napping on the couch and stumbled towards the bathroom door, following the sound of a soft melody being sung.

Leaning against the door he heard the shower running, and underneath that, the crooning of a smooth male voice.

Yuuri's brain finally caught up to itself, the pieces sliding together like a puzzle.

Victor was taking a shower. And he was singing.

Yuuri continued to listen, trying to figure out what Victor was singing.

"...we were born to make history…"

The rest of the words are too quiet to hear, and a few minutes later the water turned off, yanking Yuuri from the day dream he had sunk into. Realizing he was now sitting on the floor, leaning with his ear against the door, he quickly scrambled up, not wanting Victor to catch him listening to him shower.

Even though they were married Yuuri would have been extremely embarrassed to be caught by Victor in that type of position.

Laying back down on the couch, Yuuri stored the words in his head as a reminder to look them up later.

Pretending to be asleep, he was "woken up" by a mostly naked Victor, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, as he softly kissed Yuuri's forehead.

"Hey babe," Victor purred.

Yuuri, momentarily stunned by the sight of his husband sitting beside him with water dripping from his hair on to his bare chest and running through the ridges between his toned muscles, quickly recovered and pulled Victor's head to his, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Falling back onto the couch their limbs became entangled, towel slipping from it's place around Victor's hips, followed shortly by Yuuri's clothes.

Yuuri knew they wouldn't be leaving the couch anytime soon, and he was perfectly fine with that. Leaning up he captured Victor's lips in another heat-filled kiss.

* * *

The next day Yuuri was in the kitchen cooking dinner, listening to History Maker and humming along to himself.

Last night, after various acts of "physical activity," that made Yuuri blush just thinking about, he had stolen away to the couch for a few solitary minutes to search for the song Victor had been singing. The lone line he had overheard playing in a constant loop in his head.

Yuuri had never heard Victor sing before, and the slight rise and fall of his voice, even as he sang a single line of a song, was beautiful to listen to.

 _He never ceases to amaze me._ Yuuri thought to himself, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

After easily finding the song, he began to play it, instantly falling in love.

He gasped as he listened to the lyrics, realizing they reflected the way he felt before the phenomenon that is Victor, came crashing into his life in the most spectacular way possible.

Then when they changed and began to reflect the way Victor made him feel both on and off the ice.

Meanwhile, distracted by his thoughts on the music, Yuuri didn't realise that Victor had snuck up behind him after he had heard Yuuri singing softly to himself.

Victor stood a few feet behind Yuuri, frozen in shock as he realized what song Yuuri was singing.

Once he had some semblance of control over his brain again Victor began to sing along. Smiling softly as Yuuri jumped and let out a yelp of surprise before whipping around quickly to face Victor, a scarlet blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheek.

"V-v-victor, I didn't hear you come in." Yuuri stammered, trying to force Victor's attention onto anything but the song.

Undeterred, Victor continued to sing, walking to where Yuuri's phone rested on the counter a few feet away from him to replay the song.

Turning back to Yuuri he gave an expectant look at Yuuri, so quickly realized Victor wanted him to sing.

"C-can you hear my heartbeat? Tired of feeling never enough. I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true." Yuuri sang, voice clear and sweet.

Without missing a beat Victor joined in looking directly into Yuuri's eyes as he sang, Yuuri stopped singing though, transfixed at Victor's singing.

"There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable. Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire."

Finally joining back in, Yuuri and Victor sang the chorus together, eyes locked in each other.

"Don't stop us now, the moment of truth! We were born to make history! We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around, we were born to make history!"

"Yes, we were born to make history!"

Yuuri dropped out again, allowing Victor to sing the next verse.

"Can you hear my heartbeat? I've got a feeling it's never too late. I close my eyes and see myself how my dreams will come true."

Taking over, Yuuri sang in response to the the melody Victor sang.

"There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself you are unstoppable. Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades you set my heart on fire!"

They began to sing together again, words tumbling gracefully from their mouths as they serenaded each other.

"Don't stop us now the moment of truth! We were born to make history! We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around! Yes we were born to make history!"

"Born to make history!"

"We were born to make history!"

Unconsciously they had begun to drift towards each other, until they were standing face to face, hands clasped together between them.

"You don't give your heart in pieces!" Victor sang out, thinking of Yuuri's love, especially Yuuri's love for him.

"You don't hide yourself to tease us!" Yuuri crooned in reply.

"We were born to make history." Harmonizing they sung the last line together.

They were now standing with their foreheads pressed against one another, staring into the other's eyes, their joined hands pressed against their chests.

Victor slowly released one of Yuuri's hands, bringing it up to Yuuri's face, brushing a stray strand of hair off his forehead before resting his hand gently against Yuuri's cheek. Tilting his chin, Victor softly brought his lips to Yuuri's, trying to convey all of the emotions he was feeling in one simple gesture.

Pulling back he looked at Yuuri, who was wide-eyed, panting through parted lips, a delicate blush staining his cheeks.

"Where did you learn that song, moya lyubov?" Victor asked. "That would make a nice pairs skate don't you think?"

"U-u- uh, well, um, I heard you singing it in the shower yesterday so I looked it up." Yuuri stammered, embarrassed that he had been discovered.

"So you were sneaking around then huh?" Victor teased, smirking as Yuuri's blush deepened. "You should do that more often."

Before giving Yuuri a chance to reply Victor leaned down, ensnaring Yuuri's lips in another kiss, walking Yuuri backwards until his butt hit the edge of the countertop.

Yuuri gasped, allowing Victor the opportunity to slide his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, deepening the kiss.

"Vitya, the food will burn," Yuuri moaned out when Victor dipped his head down to place feather-light kisses along his jaw and neck.

Without stopping his ministrations Victor reached over to the stove, turning the burners off. He then picked Yuuri up, who obediently wrapped his legs around his waist, and began walking towards the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry for food right now," Victor growled into Yuuri's neck, and was rewarded with a shiver from the younger man.

Yuuri allowed himself to be carted to their bedroom, turned on by the older man's passion. Even if he was a little hungry, for actual food, but that could wait.

* * *

A/N: Please review, tell me your honest opinions. If you liked it check out the rest of my stories! As I mentioned before, I might write another chapter or two, it just depends on how much time I have. Also, if I do write more chapters the rating might change... we'll see.


End file.
